


The 'Bad' Influence

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Father-Son Relationship, First Meetings, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: Noctis's new friend is most definitely the type that his father, the king doesn't want hanging around his son.





	1. The Prince

_"Oh my gosh, it's him! It's Prince Noctis!"_

_"Who knew royalty would attended our school!"_

_"I know right, out of all places!"_

_"I wonder if he has a girlfriend."_

_"Wonder if he has a boyfriend."_

 

It was the same thing everywhere he went, it was way to predictable now for him that he could count down to the second before the screams, the stares, the excitable chatter, and the occasional shout of his name and wave followed by the blinding flash of a camera or phone bombarded him. 

It was sickening and Noctis never enjoyed it. He didn't like being the center of attention despite everyone's popular belief. In fact who would like to be the center of attention anyway, the television shows and movies all chalk it up to be great when in reality it was a nightmare. He had little to no privacy sometimes and his father, the poor soul, was constantly having cameras and microphones shoved in his face he was always speaking to the people. 

It was a lifestyle that the prince wouldn't wish on anyone.

"Oh Prince Noctis, wait don't walk through here it's dirty and muddy. Wait I'll get a janitor to clean up this spot." A unusually loud voice screeches at him as they wave, most likely hoping he would acknowledge them with praise.

Noctis however sighs, shoving pass the student teacher he continues walking not caring about the small puddle that was before him. If he wanted to walk through a puddle then that's what he's going to do.

"Prince Noctis!" The student teacher calls again "Wait I'll get you some napkins or a towel to clean up." 

Noctis just kept walking, his pace much faster now as he enters the courtyard of the high school. He didn't understand why people we're bending over backwards for him. He didn't get it and he couldn't stand it. He just wanted to find someone that would treat him as an equal, like someone who wasn't a prince. Someone who would laugh at him for trekking mud or heck dare him to do something silly and off the wall.

If someone could approach him and just say hello, have a normal conversation with him instead of playing a game of twenty questions involving the Citadel and his life as a prince he would be so happy. He loves talking about other things like cartoons, anime, videogames, heck he could talk your ear off when it comes to raccoons. He could give you a thousand reasons why they are the coolest animal.

"Uh...h-hey there!" 

Noctis stops in his tracks looking up only to be met with the sight of a blonde haired blue eyed kid with freckles blocking his path.

_'Ugh great another one....'_

Noctis didn't say anything for he was bracing himself for this kid to be like everybody else. Just another person eager to be his friend, another person who just wants to learn about the world within the castle, who will bend over backwards and come to his beckoning call clinging to him with admiration just because he has the title 'Prince'. Another person who Noctis can add to his ever growing list of hated people yet something about this kid looked familiar. He swears he seen him somewhere before but where. 

The looked unsure of himself so Noctis decides to humor him, play along with false interest "I'm Prompto Argentum!" Prompto says using a rather loud voice as he thrusts his thumb at himself.

_'Here we go again... another loud- wait, Prompto? That name sounds familiar....'_

Noctis mentally gasps as a grin forms on his face. That's right, that's where he knows Prompto from. Back in elementary when Prompto tried to introduce himself only to fall flat on his face after tripping over one of the roadblock signs. Noctis almost didn't recognize him, he looks different and knows it was because he lost weight. He wanted to something about it but figured it was a sore subject and decides against it.

"I know who you are." He says recalling the events of Promptos' many failed attempts to talk to him. Something about Prompto was different than the other kids who just forced themself onto him. Sure he just came out of nowhere and introduced himself but Noctis could feel that he was different. Something about Prompto told Noctis that he was looking for a genuine friendship with the prince, one that Noctis was willing to give a try.

"Y-You do?" Prompto asks sounding genuinely surprised. It was rare for someone to remember him mostly because he kept to himself because of his shyness. The one person he last expected to remember someone like him was the prince, heck the couple he lives next door to doesn't even remember him. So to have someone recognize him was cool, even if that someone just happen to be royalty.

"Yeah, we met in elementary remember? During recess...or was it lunch? You fell tripping over that sign." Noctis says as he motions for Prompto to walk with him. Prompto hesitates for a moment before jogging a bit to catch up the prince "Ha, I remember that. You helped me up." Prompto says sounding embarrassed as he folds his arms behind his head. How could he not remember making a fool of himself in front of the one person he desperately wanted to be friends with. Though because of that event he he bad gotten himself in shape so it wasn't too bad, still hurt his pride a bit but that was all in the past now.

Neither Noctis nor Prompto knew what to say next birthing a brief moment of silence around them as they walked slower through the winding sidewalk. Surprisingly the silence is a comfortable, like the same comfortable silence that Noctis has with Ignis when they run out of things to say. They didn't need words in that moment, just being in each others company was good enough, which was weird for the raven haired boy to find so quickly in a complete stranger he met seconds ago. 

_'Though are we really strangers? I knew him back then...I guess because we never talked.'_

But as they walk through the campus, Noctis couldn't shake the feeling of angry eyes on him. Looking around he notices that people seemed to be glaring at him and Prompto. As if they were angry, jealous even of the blonde. Noctis knew that they wishing that it was them at the side of the prince and not his new acquaintance.

_'Who does he think he is?'_

_'That good for nothing rat, I bet he is just pretending to be friends with Prince Noctis so he can bum money off of him.'_

_'What a creep, I bet he thinks he's so cool.'_

Trying to shake the feeling and the comments Noctis turns to Prompto "So you do anything for the vacation?" He asks Prompto. The other hums a bit "Not much. I mostly spent the break working out, playing videogames, and watching T.V. but nothing else." Prompto admits sounding bored. He turns to the prince "Say Noctis, what did you for the break?" Prompto asks lowering his arms and shoves his hands into his pockets. The prince looks thoughtful for a moment "Not much. Mostly slept. Fished a but too. But I did go to that carnival...the one with Chocobos and Moogles."  

Noctis half expect Prompto to go on about how normal that was and how he expected him to have visited foreign lands and buy expensive things, however the response he was expecting was completely the opposite of that and if was down right amusing.

Promptos' eyes widen as he radiates pure excitement "Dude, you got to go to the ChocoMog festival!? You're so lucky!" He shouts happily racing ahead of the raven haired boy only to walk backwards facing him "Did you see any Chocobos!?" He asks his voice quaking a bit with joy.

Noctis couldn't keep the grin off of his face as he nods "Yeah, they were in a petting zoo along with some chicks." He says causing Prompto bounce on his heels "You are the luckiest man alive right now! You got to pet Chocobos!" Prompto squeals barely able to contain his excitement.

"I take it that you like Chocobos." 

"No dude, I love them!" Prompto pauses "Don't take that the wrong way." He adds turning back around walking up the steps leading to the school doors.

"There's no wrong way to love a Chocobo." Noctis admits pushing open the school doors which he holds open for Prompto who thanks him as he walks inside. 

The school was massive with three staircases directly in front of them, lockers lined the left and right sides of the walls opposite of the stairs. Behind them was a wall of windows and two sets of double doors, the space in between them being the office. And hanging from the ceiling was a big banner reading 'WELCOME BACK STUDENTS'

"It feels so weird coming back to school from having been out for so long." Prompto says breathlessly gazing at the massive opening. He shivers hugging himself "I feel all nervous." Prompto adds with a laugh making Noctis nod "But it's that good kind of nervous, like the one you feel while waiting in like for a roller coaster ride." Prompto continues.

Noctis was about to say something when the school bell chimes making the two of them look at one another "What's your first class?" Noctis asks pulling out his schedule. 

"Uh well, to be honest I kind of didn't know that we could get our schedules early." Prompto says feeling embarrassed. Noctis nods "Neither did I. To be honest I was surprised to see this come in the mail." He lies glancing over his shoulder as students began filing into the school.

_'Tsk. At least I would've been if Ignis didn't bring it up all summer long.'_

"You wouldn't happen to know where I would get mine would you?" Prompto asks softly. 

"My guess is homeroom." Noctis says "You said your last name was Argen... _tum?"_ Noctis asks sounding unsure but Prompto simply nods "Yup." He says grinning obviously pleased Noctis remembered his last name. 

"Then your homeroom is with me." Noctis says making his way upstairs "It is?" Prompto asks sounding confused as he follows the other "But I thought your last name was Lucis?" Prompto calls out making Noctis snort out of amusement "You seriously thought that?" Noctis smirks "My last name is Caelum." He adds with a light laugh. Prompto looks rather amused "Really!? Huh, shows how much I pay attention to the news." Prompto laughs following the raven haired prince up the stairs.

Once in homeroom, Noctis and Prompto learn that they almost have an identical schedule, except their fifth and six periods are different. Seeing that Prompto lights up like a firecracker "Oh man, look Noctis! We got the same classes well all accept for fifth and six...lets see I have Photography and Journalism. You have..." Prompto hums a bit pulling the prince's schedule closer "Speech and Debate? Hmm thought those were the same." Prompto questions tilting his head to the side. "They were, last year. This year they have it as separate classes. But look at you still taking photos I see." Noctis says leaning back in his chair crossing his arms making Prompto grin "What can I say? I love it, it's a hobby of mine." 

Noctis raises an eyebrow "Really? What do you take pictures of?" The prince asks leaning forward folding his arms over the desk. "I usually take pictures of dogs, cats, nature...I would like to start taking pictures of people but I'm to shy ask their permission." Prompto mumbles. 

_'So he enjoys photography, explains why he has the class. But why journalism?'_

"What's up with journalism?" Noctis asks catching Prompto's attention "Oh you know...how those two tend to go hand and hand, I thought maybe I'd give it a try. I also heard that we get to take pictures...plus kids in the class get to skip classes when sport games come up." Prompto points out making Noctis gape like a oxygen deprived goldfish "You're kidding right!? Tsk. Had I known then I would've taken it. Instead I'm stuck with Speech and Debate." The prince grumbles kicking the leg of the chair in front of him.

"Is it because you're the prince? So like you know, you gotta be able to speak well of somethin'?" Prompto asks. Making Noctis nod "Yeah. My old man says that I can take whatever class I want as long as I take these two." Noctis adds with a heavy sigh "Its just boring...." he grumbles.

Prompto opens his mouth to say something but the homeroom instructor stands pushing his chair back "All right this concludes homeroom gather up your belongings and make your way to your first period class." 

With that everyone gathers their bags and exit the classroom as Noctis and Prompto slowly bag their stuff and stand up making their way out of the classroom "Well, I guess we head to our first class." Noctis drawls out "Ready to go?" He asks earning a nod from Prompto.

 

The school bell chimes, the melodious tone rings out through the lazy summer air as the students exit the building by the droves. As the students exit they were met with a breathtaking sight of a regal car seen only on the television. A beautiful black car sat near the curb in the front of the school, the Regalia waited for its prince.

Noctis and Prompto walk down the stairs Prompto chatting away about a the photography class he had that day. Noctis smirks simply nodding with a laugh his gaze landing on the Regalia making Prompto follow his gaze "Wait whoa! Is that your car?" Prompto asks enthusiastically.

"Not quite, it's my dad's." Noctis says making his way towards the car Prompto follows only to falter in his steps when he sees someone emerging from the car, a tall young man with light brown hair and piercing green eyes which watched him behind gray glasses.

Noctis stops walking once he reaches the car and looks over his shoulder only to notice that Prompto was a foot away. "Prompto?" He asks only to have the blonde smile softly "I should be going...my parents are waiting for me." Prompto says hesitantly feeling uncomfortable around the newcomer. 

"Oh okay, well see you tomorrow." Noctis calls as the older male makes his way to Noctis's side of the car and opens the door for him.

"Noct, who was that?" The young man asks as he watches the blonde walk away. Noctis simply glances at the other "Just a friend." The prince responds climbing into the car "Anyway Ignis, let's stop and get something I'm starving." 

Ignis pushes up his glasses as he closes the car door "If you insist. Though I would prefer making you something over fattening fast foods. You're father has entrusted me to-" as Ignis falls into a trivial lecture Noctis drowns him out wondering what Prompto will be up to when he gets home.

 

Prompto reaches his apartment complex around six o clock, having stopped at the local McDonald's he picked himself up his dinner just in case. He collected the mail and enters his home calling out as he does with the slightest glimmer of hope he will get a response "Mom. Dad. I'm home!" He calls walking into the dining room and setting the to-go bag down "School was awesome today!" He continues to call out "I met this guy, you'd never guess who it was." He says with a grunt pulling his shoes off and tossing them haphazardly into the attached living room. 

"Okay I'm just gonna tell ya. It was Noctis! The Prince Noctis!" He says grinning. Prompto's grin falters a bit as he stands, he takes up the bag and drink and makes his way to the living room where he plops down on the couch picking up the remote. 

"Who am I kidding..." his grin falls completely as he turns in the television "No-one's here..." he sighs settling on a cartoon with a white talking dog and a one year old with a british accent. He sighs as he reaches into the bag and pulls out his burger which he unwrapped and bites into. Chewing he flips to another station when the antics of the other show began to gross him out, this time settling on the news. 

The news anchor was going on about some guy called the Chancellor and his investment in something called Magitek Troopers, it sounded boring to the blonde who tossed his burger wrapper into the bag as he pulls out the fries. The news flashes pictures of the machines as they report that these Magitek are new and improved. 

Again it was all boring for the blonde who slurps down his soda before turning off the television set. Prompto goes through his home locking up before heading to his bedroom. He heads to the desk in the back of his room and turns on his radio where he proceeds to switch into his pajamas tossing his uniform to the floor. 

Prompto exits his room and heads to the bathroom where he takes out his contacts and stores them in their solution capsules. Returning to his room Prompto climbs into his bed and sighs.

He couldn't wait to go to school.


	2. The Pauper

The school bells chime signaling the end of fourth period, sending students to their fifth periods or lunch, Noctis and Prompto were the one of the lucky ones to have lunch at this hour. Storing their books and in their bags Noctis turns to Prompto who was shoving his books into a brown messenger bag. The bag itself looked to have seen better days and by the off brown patches that were sloppily stitched in to patch the holes Noctis knew that the bag was either very old or a hand-me-down.

Feeling eyes on him Prompto glances over to the prince "You okay Noctis?" He asks feeling a little self-conscious "Ye-Yeah, just thinking about something." He mutters shaking his head clearing the forming questions he wanted to ask the blonde "Ready to go?" Noctis asks earning a nod from Prompto who finally succeeds in closing his bag "Yep, all set!" He says putting the bags strap over his head letting it rest on his shoulder and across his chest. Noctis nods as he waits by the door for his friend and they both exit once the blonde reaches him, stepping out into the hall Prompto sighs heavily before grinning "Oh yeah it's finally Friday!" He shouts happily "I can't wait to go home!" he chimes making the prince chuckle "You got any plans for the weekend?" Prompto asks as they walk down the hall. Noctis looks thoughtful for a moment "Not that I can think of at the moment. Probably sleep the weekend away." Noctis mumbles realizing just how tired he was. He half expected himself to have more energy than this seeing how he did nothing but sleep over the break.

"What about you?" Noctis asks tiredly.

"Eh, not much. Probably will do the same, and maybe watch anime." Prompto says stepping off the last step watching Noctis as he makes his slow descent down. "Anime? I figured you would be the type to like that stuff...no offense." Noctis grins causing Prompto to grin even bigger "Dude, none taken. I totally love anime it's the best. I totally love the art style, the characters, and the story." Prompto says his eyes shining.

"You sure it isn't the outfits?" Noctis teases making Prompto blush "Yeaa- that too." He says feeling his face heat up "S-Soooo Noctis, do you like anime?" Prompto asks "Sort of...I mean whenever it comes on I'm not in any hurry to change the channel." Noctis says glancing towards the cafeteria "Do you have any favorites?" Prompto inquiries.

"Uh...not really...oh wait I like Bleach." Noctis says snapping his fingers. Prompto grins "Dude you joined team Bleach? I'm team Naruto!" The blonde laughs as they step into the cafeteria. Prompto and Noctis step in line with the others, looking back at the prince Prompto smirks "Anyone tell you that you look like Sasuke?" Prompto jokes making Noctis look at him funny "N-No...that's the first time I heard that one." Noctis says watching and following the line into the section with the meal options.

Inside Prompto selects a pizza and Noctis a burger, when they reach the cashier she looks at Prompto with a soft smile "That's two dollars and fifty cents sweetie." She says holding her hand out to take the needed money. Prompto nods setting his tray down and reaches into his pockets, only to frown as he begins to pat himself down which leads to him frantically searching his bag. "Gah! I'm sorry. I left my money at home...could I pay on Monday, I-I'll bring extra cash." He pleads making the cashier jot down a note "Be sure to bring your money next time dear."

Prompto nods as he steps out of line to get condiments for Noctis and himself. The cashier gasps as she places a hand over her chest batting her eyelashes "Oh my dear, if it isn't our prince. Tell me sweetheart, what can I do for you to make today well for you...I do apologize for the wait." She says causing Prompto to shrink back a bit. Noctis glances at his friend apologetically "Well there is one thing." Noctis says opening the fridge next to cash register and takes out two soda bottles setting them on his tray "I want you to put the two fifty on my account for my lunch and use the rest for Prompto." Noctis says reaching into his pocket fishing out a twenty nodding to the blonde.

Prompto smiles a bit which turns to a frown when Noctis passes him, finding them a table in the back near the stage. It was a small circular table with two chairs, Prompto lowers himself down staring at his lunch with a small sigh. Not looking at Noctis Prompto speaks up "Hey Noctis...listen. Please don't think I did that on purpose, it was an accident and...look please don't think I became friends with you just so I could bum money off you. That's not why I did it. I wanted to be friends with you because you're cool and I thought we-" Prompto trails off seeing that Noctis had removed his top bun and began plucking off the vegetables putting them on top of Prompto's pizza.

"I know." Noctis says sticking a tomato near the pepperoni pies crust "And anyway I did what I did because we're friends. And I don't want to see you starving." Noctis adds taking several ketchup packets from Prompto's tray "Besides you don't seem like the type to do that." Noctis adds after drowning the burger in ketchup. 

Prompto knows he should've commented on the kind gesture but he found it amusing that prince, who was supposed to be a role model of sorts hates vegetables "Dude you hate veggies?"  Prompto teases earning a snort of disgust from Noctis "Yeah, they're icky." He says. This made Prompto grin "That's so weird, folks usually like all the fixin's on their burger." 

"Me, weird?" Noctis grins "Says the guy who eats pizza with mustard and ranch dressing." Noctis says gesturing to the two small squares filled with mustard and dressing as he passes one of the sodas to the aspiring photographer.

"Don't knock it tell you try it." Prompto says grinning as he bites into the decorated with the burger fixings and dolloped with mustard and ranch. His eyes light up at the flavor "Mmm this is soooo good!" Prompto cries excitedly with his mouth full "Want some?" He asks gesturing to the pizza.

"Thanks but I'm good."

 

The last bell rang signalling for the last class of the day to end.

Noctis sighs relieved that seventh period had finally ended. "Ah man I thought school would never end." Noctis groans as he turns to Prompto who was zipping his bag closed "I know right. I can't wait to get home." Prompto says smiling as he walks up to Noctis "So tell me, are you really going to sleep your weekend away?" Prompto asks stepping out of the classroom.

"Well probably not...I might spend the weekend playing games or something...not really the type to plan for the future." Noctis admits as they walk through the hall "You?" He asks making Prompto look over at him "Dude I told you, probably just watch anime." Prompto says grinning. 

Noctis raises an eyebrow "Sounds a bit more fun...." he mumbles as he steps down the stairs with Prompto behind him. The two friends exits the school and walk out the front of the school. Out front like the previous week sat the Regalia "Hey, how about you come over to my place for the weekend?" Noctis suggests. This seems to throw Prompto off for he stood there blinking like a deer in the headlights "Seriously? I can go to your place?" Prompto repeats. He was about to agree when he saw the intimidating individual with the green eyes step out of the car and look directly at him.

_'Who is that guy!? A-And why does he keep glaring at me?'_

Feeling nervous Prompto shakes his head "M-Maybe next time." Prompto squeaks his voice incredibly soft as he inches away backwards and once at a safe distance turns on his heels quickly taking his leave from the young man who had emerged from the car as he bids Noctis a goodnight.

Watching as Prompto leaves Noctis sighs "Nice going Specs...." he grumbles looking at Ignis who simply gives him a apologetic look "Apologizes...I thought I was being welcoming." Ignis admits as he makes his way around the Regalia and opens the passenger side door.

Noctis shakes his head "Well maybe next try smiling." Noctis grumbles as he climbs into the car, with the prince securely in the Regalia Ignis returns to his spot behind the wheel "Aside from that little mishap, would you mind sharing your day with me?" Ignis asks curiously as he starts the engine and pulls out of the school. With a sigh Noctis leans against the door looking out the window "What's there to share? It was every other school day, except that today was friday..." Noctis grumbles. He falls silent for a moment before looking at Ignis who had his usual stern look in place, there was something Noctis wanted to ask but he wasn't sure of Ignis's answer though he knew he would support him no matter what is opinion was. 

Taking a deep breath Noctis went for it "Say Specs, what do you think about hand-me-downs?" 

This seemed to throw Ignis off as he gives Noctis a weird look before quickly returning his eyes to the road "That's an odd question, certainly one I hadn't expected from an only child."

"Ignis."

"Well, I would say that the gesture of offering one an old item once belonging to a older sibling or parent is kind of generous. Think of it was item of memorabilia, however, that only goes for if the item is in excellent condition. If your thinking of making something you own a potential hand-me-down it must look and preform as well as the day you got it. It is only fair." Ignis explains pushing up his glasses. 

"Pray tell, what has gotten you so interested in such a subject? Certainly it couldn't have been the charities you attended this past weekend." Ignis presses as turns onto a new road.

"No reason...just overheard a conversation about it." Noctis sighs not wanting to tell Ignis that he felt bad about Prompto carrying around a ratty old backpack. Noctis didn't know if Prompto wanted a new bag but he couldn't help but want to give him one. 

 

They arrive at the Citadel around six where King Regis greets his son and his advisor with a hug to one and a rough pat on the back for the other. "Noct, Ignis welcome. Please hurry inside it will be freezing soon." He says placing his hands on the boys backs as he leads them indoors.

"I will prepare dinner, I was thinking that tonight I'd make an herbal fish with-?" Ignis stopped talking looking curiously at his king who was laughing "Worry not Ignis, I have dinner secured. I was planning on taking Noct out for dinner, would you like to come?" He asks raising his eyebrows.

Ignis looked a bit surprised by the offer as he clears his throat "I would love to however I-" he was cut off by a deep laugh "Ignis, you trying to weasel your way out of free meal?" It was the prince's Shield in training, Gladiolus, who also happen to a close friend of Noctis and Ignis.

His comment irks Ignis causing him to glare at the larger male making Gladiolus laugh earning an eye roll from Ignis "I'm not trying to weasel my way out of anything. I'm simply being responsible and do as my job requires me to do which happens to be help the prince and guide him. If it means taking on his work then that's what I shall do." Ignis states his tone deadpan "As much as I appreciate the offer I do have to take a pass."

Yet hearing this makes Noctis roll his eyes "You can come to dinner, that stuff isn't due till the end of next month." He says crossing his arms. Ignis was about to protest but Regis lays a hand on his back "Please Ignis join us, don't fret so much on the paperwork. I have no doubt that you'll get the work in. Please enjoy this night, relax." Regis reassures earning a nod from Ignis.

"Alright. But just for this night." Ignis says feeling defeated.

 

At the restaurant as they ate Regis turns his attention to Noctis, who was chatting away to him about this latest edition to the Assassin's Creed series something about the graphics and gameplay trailers he saw hyped him up overall Regis didn't understand it and thought he had enough Assassin's Creed games. He didn't quite get why he needed another one, it reminded him of all the Pokémon games his son has. 

He had at some point stopped listening for he wasn't sure if he was quite ready to follow out with the action he had already planned to do. But seeing his son now, he was positive that Noctis, with the care of Ignis will be fine. 

"Noctis." The king says getting the raven haired boy to fall silent "Yeah?" He asks nervously afraid he had upset his father with the talk of his favorite game "I have something I want to give you, but you must promise me that once you receive this gift you will not let your grades slip." Regis says firmly earning a nod from his son.

"I promise, now what is it?" Noctis asks excitedly his eyes wide. Regis smiles "I'm allowing you to get your license" Noctis stares his eyes are wide as saucers "and, once you get your license I have made an arrangement to get you your own place." Noctis wasn't sure how big his eyes were and he must've had a goofy grin on his face for Gladiolus fell into a fit of laughter "Dad!? Dad! Dad! Dad, are you serious!?" Noctis asks enthusiastically. 

Regis simply nods causing Noctis to jump to his feet sending the chair backwards which was caught by Ignis. "Are you serious?" Noctis repeats as excitement drips into his voice earning a smile from the king "I am. But only if your grades are where they are supposed to be when report cards come in. Remember I want you making an A for this."

Noctis slams his hands on the table nodding "I will not let you down."

"When have you ever?" Regis says to his son placing his hand over his son's "Now with that out of the way let's finish up our dinner." 

Noctis nods sitting down, he couldn't wait to tell Prompto about the plan his dad had in place.


End file.
